


Happy with You

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 50/50 kink/feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Ignis has some feelings he’s hiding, M/M, Pre-Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Ignis doesn’t have time for dates, least of all a relationship. His simple exchanges with Prompto serve as a means of relieving his stress, and it seems to work for Prompto too, judging by the copious heart-eye emojis Prompto sends after each of their encounters.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Happy with You

_Come directly to my office after Crownsguard training._

Ignis sighs and puts his phone face-down on the table, not even bothering to pick it up when he hears the vibration that means Prompto already responded to his text. 

Ignis doesn’t have time for dates, least of all a relationship. His simple exchanges with Prompto serve as a means of relieving his stress, and it seems to work for Prompto too, judging by the copious heart-eye emojis Prompto sends after each of their encounters. That means Ignis never has cause to second-guessed himself. It’s too good an arrangement to ruin by overthinking it.

His slacks are already tight imagining what acts he might have Prompto perform for him today. Prompto is willing to do anything, and Ignis has recently noticed that the more unique the request, the happier Prompto seems to be to comply. Perhaps he likes the challenge, but mostly, he loves being told what to do.

Ignis has never considered himself a particularly dominant individual. Indeed, his life revolves around submitting to the needs of others. And he’s never been very adventurous in bed, but maybe that’s only because he’s had so few partners. 

Things with Prompto are perfect, built on friendship, trust, and mutual attraction. Their visceral rendezvous began a few months ago. During a moment of tension in Noctis’s apartment, Ignis realized that Prompto shared his desires. He’d explained that he didn’t have time for a traditional relationship. To his relief, Prompto had accepted his conditions of a “friends with benefits” arrangement. It’s something Ignis never thought he’d have, or even want, but now he doesn’t think he could live without the novelty and excitement Prompto brings to his everyday life. Besides being extremely hot, the simplicity of their arrangement saves a lot of time, Ignis’s most precious commodity. 

Ignis hears a timid knock and sees Prompto’s face peering through the door with his infectious smile. He steps inside and closes it behind him.

“At your service,” Prompto grins.

As much as he’s tempted, Ignis doesn’t smile back. Prompto prefers it that way. Ignis’s sternness “does things to him,” as Prompto likes to put it.

“Lock the door behind you... _Good_. Take off all your clothes.”

Ignis watches as Prompto complies, a little _too_ overeager. He nearly trips over his own pant leg in his rush to get out of them. It’s a struggle not to smile.

Prompto totally nude is quite an enticing sight, and Ignis looks him up and down, admiring every detail. He can’t believe he has this on demand.

“Get on your knees.”

Prompto does as he’s told, the spark of interest in his eyes obvious.

“I want you to stay just like that. Keep your hands at your sides. Do not touch yourself. If I require the use of your mouth, you’ll know it. Otherwise I simply need you to stay there and look pretty for me. _Quietly,”_ he adds. He can’t have any more close calls with the marshal. The last time had been embarrassing enough despite them not getting caught.

Ignis stands before his sub and cups Prompto’s chin in his hand, tilting it up until their eyes meet. 

“Do you understand my instructions?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very good.”

Ignis unzips his fly and pulls down his briefs just enough to free his cock. Prompto likes it when Ignis doesn’t try at all to please him.

“Spit,” Ignis commands, placing his palm below Prompto’s mouth. Prompto does as he’s told, and Ignis uses the moisture to coat his cock, feeling the first wave of release as his own practiced hand glides along his length.

“Open.”

Prompto lets his jaw hang lose, and Ignis pushes himself inside, just enough to fully wet his cock before pulling out again.

He stares into Prompto’s adoring eyes before taking a step back to enjoy the entire sight of him. The muscles of his stomach with the first hints of a six pack, his enticing pink nipples, the firm and tempting erection left abandoned between his legs.

“You’re always such a good boy for me. I ought to keep you under my desk all the time. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Prompto nods.

“I knew you would. You’d do anything to please me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ignis increases his pace, admiring Prompto’s beauty, his submission, his instant compliance, the reverence in his eyes.

“Would you like a face full of my cum, darling? I think you’d look beautiful drenched in it.”

There’s a moment of surprise which Prompto quickly stifles with a sputtered _yes, sir._

Ignis increases his pace.

The way Prompto looks at Ignis’s cock so eagerly, like he’s never wanted anything more in his life, is too much for Ignis’s fragile self-restraint. He lets himself go, spending himself all over Prompto’s gorgeous face, coating his delicate pink lips and lashes, greedily marking his entire face, letting Prompto know who he belongs to.

He looks beautiful, but Ignis isn’t supposed to dwell on it. Ignis zips his pants up and leans against his desk.

“You were such a good boy for me. You have my permission to come, but you must be quiet.”

Prompto doesn’t need to be told twice. As soon as he starts stroking himself, Ignis walks towards him and kneels at his side, hovering his lips just a couple centimeters away from Prompto’s ear, adopting the low whisper that Prompto can’t resist.

“The next time I invite you to my office, I’m going to gag you and bend you over the desk so I can fuck you for as long as I’d like. Or maybe I’ll keep you under my desk all day as my own personal cockwarmer.” He places a gentle bite on Prompto’s earlobe. “ _Faster_.”

He looks down to watch Prompto stroke himself, increasing his pace. He kisses Prompto’s neck, knowing he’s close.

“Come for me, darling.”

Prompto beautifully stifles his own moan with a bite to his bottom lip as he comes, getting cum all over his hand and Ignis’s wood floor as Ignis gently nips at his neck and ear, guiding him through the final waves of pleasure.

Ignis watches Prompto shiver, then go limp, and Prompto sighs and lets out a quiet exclamation of _wow._

But it’s not over. Prompto has another kink left to fulfill, and after a show like that, Ignis can’t deny him.

“You’ve left a mess, Prompto, which means you’ll have to be punished. The next time you come to my office, you’ll get a thorough spanking.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Now that’s a good boy,” Ignis soothes. “Clean yourself up, and when you’re finished, you may get dressed.”

Prompto knows where Ignis keeps his tissues. He watches as Prompto cleans off his face as best he can before kneeling to wipe the floor, still blissfully nude so Ignis can admire his plump butt and freckled shoulders, all the things he loves about his gorgeous body.

When he’s clean, Prompto puts back on his clothes and takes one last look at Ignis. 

“Thanks, Igster. That was so hot.”

Usually this is where it would end, but Ignis notices something.

“Wait,” Ignis said. “Come here.” 

Prompto does as he’s told, standing in front of Ignis, looking up at him, a little uncertain but sweet. Ignis grabs a tissue and spits on it, so he can gently wipe away the marks the streaks of drying semen left. Prompto’s eyes close as Ignis dabs at his eyelids, and he looks so peaceful, Ignis can’t help but draw him in for a kiss when he’s done, tender and slow.

“You’re too good to me, darling,” Ignis confesses. “You know you can always say no to me. If you find a real boyfriend, I wouldn’t be offended.”

Even though he’s said it before, he likes to remind Prompto he has options, that just because Ignis is playing the role of dominant in their relationship doesn’t mean he actually owns Prompto in any sense of the word. He often thinks of telling Prompto how he really feels, but that isn’t the relationship they agreed on. He promised from the beginning that he would let Prompto be free and never make him feel trapped in an arrangement that’s less than what he deserves. 

“Nah, I’m happy with you, Iggy.”

The things Prompto does to his heart are beyond what Ignis ever thought capable. Ignis kisses his forehead and smooths back his hair. 

“But if _you_ ever wanted to find someone else, I wouldn’t be upset either,” Prompto adds.

Dearest Prompto. Ignis knows that’s a lie. As much as he tries to disguise it, Prompto’s been working his way into Ignis’s heart, doing little things that make their relationship feel like more than it is, chocolates on Valentine’s Day, gushing text messages, popping by to ask about his day.

He knows what Prompto wants, and he’s always told him, ever so gently, that he can’t have it. Ignis has other, important duties that must take precedence over his own needs. And yet his defenses feel weakened by the way Prompto has molded himself into Ignis’s arms.

“Darling,” Ignis whispers, “Are you coming to dinner at Noctis’s tonight?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Would you like to come to my place after?”

“I’ll come anywhere you tell me to,” Prompto teases, but Ignis can see the hopeful and earnest look in his eyes, hiding just behind his smile. 

Ignis waits too long to say anything else, and Prompto wiggles himself out of Ignis’s grip. “Guess I probably should get going, huh?”

He scratches the back of his neck, precious in his uncertainty. Ignis feels the deprivation that is losing Prompto’s gentle warmth in his arms too keenly.

“Do you have any plans before dinner?” Ignis asks.

“Uh, nope.”

“How about you come with me? I have some shopping to do, and then we can get to Noctis’s place early. Oh, but, that would probably be boring for you, doing errands with me?”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Prompto insists. “Sounds like fun. I’d love to!”

Ignis can’t resist a smile. “I just have a little paperwork left to wrap up. Can you give me 15 minutes?”

“Sure, Igster. You bet.”

Ignis reluctantly removes himself from Prompto’s vicinity with one last kiss to his forehead before taking a seat. Prompto just stays standing by his desk bouncing on the balls of his feet. It’s obvious he’s got something to say. 

“Is there something else, Prompto?”

“Uhh...could we actually try that cockwarming thing because I know you were just saying that in the heat of the moment, but it sounds kinda hot.”

Ignis has to decide if he wants to actually get any work done or indulge Prompto’s fantasy, because he’s sure he can’t do both.

Prompto’s hesitant expression, his precious hopefulness, make up Ignis’s mind for him. 

Prompto senses it without him having to say, and he eagerly crawls under Ignis’s desk and kneels between Ignis’s legs. He undoes his zipper, working Ignis’s cock back to life with the ministrations of his tongue while Ignis tries to pretend he can think, let alone read and write. Still, he makes a show of it, scribbling on scrap paper and bumping things around on his desk, letting Prompto have his fun.


End file.
